Daddy Arima
by detrametal
Summary: Arima, God of the CCG would watch his son and hope to avoid what he knew was coming. Ixa would raise and lower in turns until the night was late and he would promise that any who touched his son would die. She would have wanted it that way.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Lunahras who beta-ed this for me, if you like Tokyo Ghoul or Hitman Reborn you should check her out.

* * *

The soft cry of "Daddy" always made him pause and watch his son scurry towards him. Ken was like him, not physically imposing though he was stronger than he looked. By far. His black hair was streaked with white and he knew one day he would have to explain why Ken was so different than normal kids.

It would crush his heart.

Having married Ken's mother after his birth made the boy's last name different than his own. Kaneki instead of Arima like Kishou's own.

The child wrapped his arms around his father who scooped him up "How are you Ken?" he asked with no inflection.

The child said nothing as he buried his face in his dad's neck-too concerned with the familiar smell over all those new ones that made him tremble. "Daddy…they smelled like your briefcase…" and he sniffed.

Silently cursing himself Kishou held his son closer, how couldn't he have seen it? Bringing someone with his amazing sense of smell to the CCG building was asking for trouble. The stench of death permeated everything here.

The CCG was none the wiser when their best investigator took his child out of the building.

* * *

Seven years ago Arima would have thought children were problematic and not worth the hassle they seemed to incur. Then he met a woman. Yuki Kaneki.

She had literally walked into his live six years, eleven months, three weeks and six days ago. He was at his favorite bookstore eyeing a shelf when he stepped backwards and into a woman that he didn't know was behind him-that itself was a shock considering he should have noticed her in his blind spot after so much time spent on missions.

She whipped around and hissed "Watch it!"

He was utterly stunned at her ferocity "Sorry." he had thought that would be the end of it.

But she seemed to have other opinions "As well you should be asshole! God you think you work for the government and you're entitled to everything! Jesus, I have to deal with your kind everyday at work, now I find out they're stalking me!"

He glanced around "I have no idea what you're talking about." he said calmly.

She snarled and stomped off leaving him in a lurch. Muttering to himself, a habit as of late "Not like I'll meet her again…"

Sadly he was mistaken. Arima moved out of the CCG dorms thinking that a bit of space would be nicer and a near perfect apartment opened up only a few minutes away from the office so he grabbed it. He knocked on the neighbor's door to give the traditional greeting when he was face to face with the woman.

The ensuing scream garnered attention as far as across the street.

Somehow in the weeks after he that he managed to find out that she lived alone and worked for a company contracted out to the Ministry of the Environment and dealt with the park that was right across the street from the CCG building. But there was still that venom that he couldn't describe.

* * *

The next day Ken clung to his dad's neck as he was carried into the building, the briefcase in his other hand did nothing to hinder his ascent into his office, nobody tried to stop him as even then they knew who he was and he had amazing amounts of paperwork to deal with.

Standing in the elevator he was greeted by Kureo Mado, a rather interesting character, but a person he didn't recognize stood beside him "Hello Arima-san." looking at the girl beside him he put a hand on her back "Say hello Akira."

The girl stepped forward completely self-confident "Hello, my name is Akira Mado. My father speaks very highly of you."

He nodded "Hello Mado-san," lifting Ken a bit higher the boy bowed his head, just stopping when his balance was getting precarious "This is my son Ken."

The elder Mado looked at Akira "Would you mind if my daughter stayed at your office for a bit, I have to go give a lecture."

Both of them knew that the Death God only had paperwork that day "I don't mind as long as she doesn't mind Ken."

The girl nodded "I like children."

Ken's quiet voice startled his father, he rarely spoke at all and this was the first time he had done so around strangers "But Mado-san's a child herself…"

Akira's mouth twitched up in a smirk "But I'm older than you."

Ken, still holding onto his father's neck stared at her blankly for a moment and the girl stopped breathing as the lance of those eyes bored through her. As the elevator opened Kureo stepped out "Akira, be good and we'll go out for dinner tonight."

She nodded and ripped her eyes away from the boy with an amazing amount of will power "Yes father."

The office was large and two of the walls were lined with bookshelves, one side was reports, each case in a binder and labeled immaculately before being put in chronological order, the other was books, many of them were ghoul related but that shied in comparison of those that were not. Arima set his son down who quickly walked to the shelf and pulled out a book that no child his age should have even been interested in. Akira was a bit more reserved before Arima nodded "Go ahead if you want, just don't be too loud."

She nodded before turning to Ken "Ken-kun? Would you like to play?"

The five year old looked at the nine year old "I'd rather read…" he said quietly, almost like he was afraid he offended her.

She smiled "Alright." she was flabbergasted. A child, a _male_ child who'd rather read than play? So she plucked a book at random from the bookshelf and started looking at page after page.

She noticed that it only took a few minutes for both father and son to be immersed in what they were doing, from the computer came a soft piano piece and, again, father and son were humming quietly to it without realizing it.

Akira was watching the two of them closely, they had very similar mannerisms, when there was something that either confused them or made them think deeply they would scrunch their brow and rest their chin on their palm while a finger would tap lightly on their cheek.

The similarity between the two was something that she almost envied, until she realized that Arima didn't show any real sort of attachment to Ken other than holding him outside the office. Where other people could see.

While Akira didn't know it she was slowly being sucked into the world of the Shinigami and his son. She didn't notice how in the coming weeks she would often ask to play with Ken and slowly became his first friend.

* * *

Yuki was an interesting individual, she liked reading but rarely did so "I have to be in the mood, the setting has to be right. And you can't force it." she said to him once when he asked why she didn't read with him. Ironically she hated the cold, though he thought it made her adorable, her nose would turn a vivid red and she had the habit of pulling her scarf up to just under her mouth.

It had been nearly two months since they had met and the venom still was present when anything related to his work came up. He didn't realize how many people took issue with his work-some of them knew that there was no way for ghouls to coexist with humans yet but they didn't like the mindless killing.

By no stretch could they be called friends, but getting to know all the variables was something Arima always tried to do. Though he was no saint she had something that worried him-not that he was worried _about_ her he told himself. Her job often called on her in the middle of the night-through the walls he could hear her yelling at her boss about it, and though very few ghouls dared hunt that close to the CCG there had been a few notables that did so like the A-ranked Cutting Queen who had a habit of chopping off the first finger joint of all her catches and leaving them behind, not to mention eating two first class investigators.

Though he made no movement to accompany her places he gave her a warning that there were several ghouls in the area. She looked at him with grim determination and took the card he handed her and programmed it immediately into her phone.

By the sixth month he would never go out on a limb and call them friends but she seemed to find him pleasant enough company-provided ghouls weren't brought up except in warning.

She was his mental equal and they often clashed on ideas but those arguments were more banter and even if they got very spirited it was often calmed down with just a few moments away from the subject. Something like this was new for the investigator-few people would talk to him and fewer without a near hero worship amount of respect. Arima knew Yuki was a woman worth his respect and he found himself meeting with her more and more, not even for work but he would glance out of his window across the street and see her ordering about some worker or just looking over things.

* * *

Now that the CCG day school was most certainly out of the question Arima had to think of _where_ his son could go to school without being frightened. As he sat at home he searched via his computer for any place where he could have Ken attend with said boy asleep on his lap.

The Mado daughter was right-the father rarely showed open affection, but here with just the two of them he smiled at his sleeping son who curled deeper into his father with a sigh. Running his fingers through the boy's hair with one hand his search continued for several more minutes.

Looking over the description of the school he decided they would go tomorrow to check it out, if it wasn't up to his standards then the search would continue. Breathing a heavy sigh he wished he had someone who he could rely on.

Other than his son.

There were very few that knew his wife was eaten by a ghoul when he thought she would be the safest. In a moment of nostalgia he traced the scar right under his left arm, it was dreadfully deep and a few centimeters forward it would have punctured his lungs and heart, luckily it was a superficial wound. Ken had a matching scar under his own childishly chubby arm.

Glancing at the clock he kissed Ken's head before carrying him to the child's room and getting ready for the next day.

* * *

Slumping into his chair more than was necessary Arima sighed silently. The school was not only a no, but a hell no. Ken watched his father with sympathetic eyes, both father and son were trying their hardest to make this thing work but it was hard.

"Tomorrow I think we should try the school that we saw on the way there." came the silence breaker.

Ken nodded and brought out a small bag "Okay Daddy." the small snacks for both of them were brought out and spread on the desk.

If anyone had walked in they would have been shocked to see the duo enjoying their snacks together. But Ken's stomach clench and he gasped holding his gut right after the snacks were gone and the boy went sheet white with fear written on his face before he turned to his dad who looked blankly at him.

Arima's mind was whirling. Here? Why now? Why so long? Why ever? But through all this an idea came to mind. But he only hoped it would work.

* * *

Hideyoshi Nagachika stared at the new kid at his school, he was skinny and very quiet. When the teacher asked him to say hello he did so…literally. "Hi…" and that was it. The kindergarten had maybe 12 people and, much to his disappointment, couldn't sit by himself, there were only five tables that could hold four people each. All the other tables had small groups other than the one with the blond kid who smiled at him "Would you mind if I sat here?" Ken asked quietly.

Hide, already socially sharp, replied calmly "I don't mind", and offered a beaming smile. The silence between the two didn't last long and was broken by the blond "My name's Hideyoshi Nagachika, just call me Hide!"

Holding out a hand the black and white haired boy gave a shy smile "Ken." For both of them that handshake would alter their very ideology.

By the time Hide's mom came to pick him up the boys were steadfast friends. Ken was surprised when it was his turn to be picked up, his dad had said that he couldn't pick Ken up because of work but when Akira and Yukinori Shinohara-a man who he had only met a few times but was extremely kind to the small boy "Akira-chan? Shinohara-san?"

The big man smiled "Ken-kun. We're here to take you home. Your dad says that he won't be home until late…" the smile fell a bit "But we'll be with you for awhile."

* * *

Arima was walking bravely down the alleys of the ward, not even bothering to walk in the lamp light but making the straight lines that often took him into pitch black places. He was looking for someone. But who would it be was something he didn't know. This was the third night he was looking and hadn't found anyone…yet. Then came the snapping and ripping sound he was so familiar with.

Keeping every ounce of his body in a steady normal rhythm he walked around the corner and saw her. A young girl ghoul, bright violet hair in a dark blue dress that the blood of the businessman she was eating was staining.

In a single movement he had grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall, her bright red eyes filled with fear as she recognized who was holding Ixa to her throat. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she stared into his blank face, like a black hole it seemed to swallow her up giving her nothing but taking everything from her. "Girl, do you have anyone?"

She shook her head "N-no! No one!" she yelled in a whisper "I don't even know who my parents are!"

The smile that sat on his face was one she didn't want to see again, he set her on her feet and she fell to the ground in a boneless heap, kneeling he asked "Girl. What's your name?'

"Rize"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay-actually, it's only long for me. This has been done for awhile but my usual beta has been going through a tough bit so they haven't gotten around to it. I got impatient and am posting this un-beta-ed.**

* * *

"Rize Kamishiro" the trembling girl continued.

"Hmm." Arima voiced. Her eyes were glued on Ixa though he kept the point on the ground. She knew that if he wanted she would be dead faster than she could blink. "If you're lying to me I will kill you." there was no lying, it was not destroying, it was murder.

She nearly screamed "N-No! I promise! I ran away from that place!"

He filed that away before staring at her again "Life," he said holding out his free hand "or death?" he lifted the tip of his weapon.

"Why?" she whispered. There was a catch and she knew it.

"I need a ghoul." He responded with finality. Fearing everything but having nothing to lose she went for his hand, slowly. When he reached out the rest of the way she flinched and he hauled her up.

In the dark of Tokyo, he dragged her through the backstreets where even ghouls and gutter-filth fear until the reached a dark building. He opened the door and led her into a non-descript bathroom before pointing at the shower "Wash up. Wear the robe and out this door. If you try and run I will kill you."

She nodded frantically and he stepped out. As she shed her ragged dress she stretched out her senses and she could still smell him and hear his heartbeat, if she had to guess he was against the wall just outside but she was so scared it didn't cross her mind to disobey him and she rushed through her shower.

Halfway through something beyond evil slinked into her mind. What he she was going to be his toy? She had heard things like that _there_ but she had escaped. Right? Was life so vile that no matter where she went she was to suffer the fate of toy or breeding stock? Make no mistake, though young she knew about _that place_ in its entirety, they made no effort to hide what it is they wanted.

She halted that line of thought out of sheer will and stepped out and donned the fluffy sky-blue robe before stepping out. Arima, there was no mistaking him, didn't even blink as he ordered "Follow me."

They went through a seemingly rabbit's warren of tunnels before he turned to her "You have chosen life. That means you do what I say when I say. You keep my secrets and I'll keep yours. You are not a run away, you are the daughter of my wife's late sister. Your mother and father were killed by ghouls in Hiroshima four months ago. You didn't know you had any other family members. It's written down on paper in the room. Can you read?" she nodded but realized that even if she couldn't this moment, with it's terror and absurdity would haunt her forever. "Inside is my greatest secret, if you even hint about thinking of telling anyone I will kill you. Understand?' there was something in the harshness of his eyes that forced a reply out of her.

"Yes sir." She barely whispered.

When he opened the door, she was exposed to a creature that she feared even more than the grown man at her back "What are you reading?' the man asked.

The boy responded "The _Devaduta Sutta_ it's about the Buddhist hell, I just finished Revelations." He said pointing to the bible beside him.

"Ken, this is Rise Kamishiro. She will be your cousin that you didn't know existed."

Something that put her on edge far more than she could put into words was the very simple tilt of the head, those same blank eyes that skewered her as he asked "Which side?"

"Maternal."

The boy stood, he was probably half her age "My name is Ken Kaneki. Welcome to the house of secrets."

* * *

Arima had taken the week off to accommodate his 'niece' to the house, even with how much the CCG was against it, but in the end, they folded. Ken and Rize got along well and she feared him in the same way that almost everyone feared him.

He was developing far too fast.

He was more interested in the texts about hell than drawing a flower or what he wanted to be when he grew up. He had the type of mind more comfortable with murder mysteries and tales of genocide than "See Spot Run" and nursery rhymes-the history of those rhymes were different.

One of those days Hide had come over, the five-year-old stared at the eight-year-old with extremely sharp eyes before he smiled and held out his hand as soon as Ken was done introducing them "Hi Rize-chan!"

She smiled innocently "Hello Hide-kun, it's nice to meet you."

Arima sat on the couch and observed Hideyoshi Nagachika drag the child out of his son, and more interestingly, out of Rize. She still didn't know why she was here of what she was doing playing with this human as he made commentary out of the Sentai Rangers knockoff. The children were far too perceptive for their own good, far too perceptive for someone that young.

Then the blond innocently asked "So when are you going to teach Ken how to hunt?"

She couldn't fight the instinct to freeze, but recovered quickly "What do you mean Hide-kun?"

He looked at her the same way as he looked at everybody else "You're a ghoul and Ken is kinda one. I'm not stupid. He needs to learn how to hunt so he can eat. That's how life is."

Rize's head shot to Arima who just nodded slowly, but the girl was still in shock, she was the best at playing human, other humans had accused humans of being ghouls before even suspecting her. Arima spoke "Hide-kun is the most perceptive person I've ever met and I work with many great detectives."

"I-Is that why I'm here?" she stammered instead.

Ken and Hide had already gone back to watching their show "Yes." the father answered "My wife never had a chance to teach him how to hunt. It is your duty to teach him how to hunt and introduce him to ghoul society, and maybe protect him."

* * *

Yuki had been the one to take the first step, quietly asking him if he would like to join her for dinner. She explained she wanted to start 'courting' him-her exact word. He agreed. Soon they were joining each other at lunch and everyone who knew either of them were surprised at how fast they seemed to move for two people who were infamous for masks of indifference.

Those who knew both, met both were not surprised.

Around the year mark they had moved in together.

They had a unique chemistry that steeped everything they did.

Then came the confrontation. He knew what she was. She grew scared and panicked, but he never attacked her, even when she broke two of his ribs. He just held her and told her that he would protect her.

He lied to the hospital and told them somebody riding a bike had hit him when he turned the corner and it was the pedals that caused the bruising on his legs and the helmet that broke the ribs.

From that moment on she had been his most steadfast companion, even more than his squad. That was the freest he had ever been. Those simple days when the only secrets he kept were his own.

His own tainted biology. The twisted lineage that birthed him as a hunting dog.

The pregnancy had been hard but since she was not a full ghoul it made things easier. However, Ken was unexpected since both of them assumed that their species barrier would prevent them from procreating. But once she was pregnant she did everything she could think of to keep it.

Kishou and Yuki had decided that they couldn't afford anyone knowing about what might be unleashed when she went into labor. They lied and told everyone that they were going for a relaxing hike, something that she actually enjoyed during her pregnancy-to everyone's confusion.

She gave birth in a mountain lodge and only after that did Kishou call a doctor he knew was a ghoul to fill out the birth certificate.

After that they had decided that they would be happy being married and that it would cause fewer questions for Ken. So, when he was 4 months they enacted their long-standing plan and married in the spring.

Unfortunately, there were many things unaccounted for.

* * *

Rize was given special pass at the CCG to avoid the scanners, it was a ruse based on palpable (real) fear and clever half-truths. Everyone believed that Rize's parents had been killed by ghouls in a wave of familiar violence for that part of the country, and as such, anything associated with ghouls brought back visions of her mother's blood splattering across her. The first time she had been in the building she fell into a screaming heap until everyone understood that she was Arima's family as much as Ken and there were boundaries he would enforce.

Akira Mado suspected nothing. She knew neither were anything but small humans. Even though she was only 10 Akira took her position as Rize's elder seriously and often invited the younger to go eat with her. Rize played it off as fear to be away from Arima, the one person who could undoubtedly protect her from ghouls.

It was only years later when Akira was brought into the fold.

The day had started with Kureo asking Arima if he could watch his daughter, stating helping training at the CCG academy. It happened so often that it was more a formality than anything else. They had gone back to the house and the four children sat around the kitchen table when a sudden wave of seriousness overcame them before Arima walked in.

"Akira," he started, everyone here was so familiar that suffixes where long since disposed of "I need to talk to you."

She stood up but he waved her back down "Everything okay?" she asked casually.

Without preamble he said "I believe your father is sick."

"What?" she asked confused "He's in the pink of health!"

Everyone watched silently as the two of them went back and forth "I think it's a mental sickness. I don't think you know this but he is spending hours experimenting on ghouls with a level of cruelty I have only encountered once before."

She knew it was wrong and there was a twinge of morality in her that interjected that ghouls were not unfeeling, but she said "So?"

"It is an obsession that is pushing him to self-destructive actions. He went to the 13th ward alone- hunting a kakuja on his own." She swallowed heavily, she didn't know that. "There is a lot your father is doing that is putting him odds with not only the department but the entire CCG, not on a level to have him removed but enough that there are actions against him."

"R-Really?" she whispered.

Then Ken calmly interjected "What would he do if he found out that the CCG was experimenting with half-ghouls? Or my father and I having that blood?"

"W-What?" she gasped in betrayal. Everything she knew was turning out to be a lie.

Rize caught the girl as she slid out of her chair in a dead faint. Rize carried her friend to the spare bedroom and turned to Arima "You'll have to be the one who tells her everything."

He nodded "I know. Eventually you'll have to tell her your part. Another day though." She was thankful for that reprieve.

* * *

Yuki had post-partum depression and it lasted through their wedding, she could still enjoy things but there was now a slight edge to everything that seemed to force her to be with people rather than letting her want to be with people or alone.

Their small apartment, the one she had rented when the met, was now nearly always full to bursting with people. One day there wasn't anyone coming over and Arima left for the office with a slight worry for her but nothing telling him to stop.

It was Ken's first day totally alone with his mother, nobody was coming over until Kishou returned from work.

His father came home to Ken screaming in his crib while Yuki sobbed weakly in the corner, her eyes pressed against her knees as she bit her lip so hard blood stained her jeans all the way down to the floor.

* * *

When Akira awoke she realized she was in the guest bedroom with Arima sitting at the foot of the bed with a small trinket in his hands. He glanced at her before turning whatever it was over in his hands "I'm sorry that you had to hear that, but I'd rather you know the truth of what your father is doing."

She nodded before asking "Was Ken telling the truth? That he has ghoul blood in him?"

Running his fingers through his hair Arima answered with another question "What percent of ghoul blood makes one a ghoul?"

"Half maybe?"

This time he held her gaze "So you're saying one can be either a human or a ghoul. What if I told you that you can be both, or perhaps you would see it as neither. Ken can eat normal food-quite happily I might add, but he also needs some human flesh and has a kagune."

Then she asked the question she dreaded "H-how has he gotten by?"

"First his mother hunted, then he went without for a long time and I grew scared I would lose him, either through starvation or he would lose himself to instinct as he tried to hunt, that's why I took in Rize."

"Wait, she's not related to you?"

"Not as we've told everyone." He started "There is a certain family that uses ghouls as breeding stock in order to grow their own powers. Rape is not uncommon in those compounds. Somehow, she escaped, but these bloodlines are heavily incorporated into the CCG, for instance, I was born out of a CCG project and have a very small amount of Ghoul blood in me in order to enhance my physical abilities."

Akira rubbed her temples "This is a lot to take in." he nodded and stayed silent as she went over everything "I'm going to keep this a secret. To protect Ken." She clarified.

"Thank you." he said, he had known that she would keep the secret to protect his son but he feared what sort of toll it would take on her "But now that you know something like this you need to watch out for yourself. You will be under pressure to both keep the secret and act normal. This house can be a safe spot for you to unwind." He reached into his pocket and brought out a key.

Akira immediately put it on her own keychain.

The father continued "We told your father that you passed out, probably due to having slept so little these past few days. He asked if you could stay here for the night and I agreed." She hesitated but nodded, it was true that she hadn't slept very much recently and that she had complained about it but she never realized it could be used this way.

He patted her head lightly "Get some sleep and we'll figure out what you want to do tomorrow."

Even as he crossed the threshold he could hear her soft snores. He made his way to the kitchen where the other children waited patiently. Rize noticed him first, Ken a close second with Hide taking a moment longer. The silence in the room is nearly suffocating to the children and it only takes a second for Hide to ask "What's going to happen?"

Kishou sat in one of the chairs around the table, completing a circle that his mind joked was a conspiracy. "She will keep our secret."

They nodded but Ken glanced at the door down the hall "I didn't want to tell her."

Kishou put a hand on top of his son's head "I know, but this is where things are now. She's still our friend and I told her because she needed to know, as our friend."

Kureo's sickness was terrifying to the point Rize and Ken had a horrible time trying to interact with him, though they both played it off so naturally that nobody suspected a thing. His hatred would hurt his family, what remained of it, or outright kill him. Ken didn't care so much for him but he was Akira's dad and that meant he was important to her and Akira was important to Ken.

Hide sighed heavily "Well, I need to get home." Kishou stood to accompany him home while Ken and Rize retreated to their rooms, thankful that tomorrow was a day off.

* * *

When Ken was three they had been attacked.

The one that left him motherless and the matching scars on himself and his father, the Reaper of the CCG.

Work had been unfulfilling the past few weeks Arima mused as he unlocked the door, Ixa sent in for repair, leaving him with a standard weapon for the next few days. Stepping in he called out a greeting. Yuki was silent.

That wasn't unusual, sometimes Ken was very active in the afternoons so, as parents, they learned to sleep when they could, especially Yuki who was being a stay at home mom, at least for the time being. As he moved into the kitchen a tentacle smashed into his stomach unexpectedly.

When he slammed into the wall his body was wrapped from chin to knee by the tentacle so tightly he feared it would crush him. His eyes widened as he was pulled back into the kitchen.

Yuki's tearstained face peered at him from under an oily curtain of hair, her kakugan flaring menacingly at him. Ken was scared into silence as he was dangling in front of his mother by another of her tentacles, this one wrapped around his waist with his hands bound by the same.

She hissed loudly "You both left me! Left me here as this-this husk!"

Ken was trying not to make a sound but choked sobs still escaped, Kishou gasped "Yuki, you're scaring Ken and hurting me. Please let us go and we can talk."

"Scaring? Hurting? Good!" she screeched "Like you've done to me!"

She drew Ken back so that he was somewhat sitting her in lap, more accurately, pinned against her as her tentacle changed grip on their son. She uncovered his chest but his stomach down was still wrapped and his arms still pinned. Ken suppressed a sob as the rough texture cut into him.

Yuki changed her grip so that her husband was wrapped the same as Ken and she brought him over, he was stuck facing away from her as she twitched "Here alone with this _creature_ as you go galivanting around masquerading as a hero!"

Two small tentacles pressed into where the scars would be "I'll just have to take your heart so that you can never leave me…" she said it happily, almost dreamily as her twisted logic gave her an 'answer'.

Her kagune slowly started to burrow in causing Kishou to grimace and Ken to scream in pain, in terror. It was the catalyst for the next moment.

Ken's own Kagune flared to life and as he was pinned to his mother's chest left it only one way to go. Her manic energy turned to sudden stillness as her kagune fizzled. She fell and Kishou rushed to grab Ken but he couldn't help but look at his wife with more sorrow than he had ever felt before.

Yuki's eyes cleared and her voice was different, it was the same voice that had entranced him, not the voice that she had used since Ken's birth. The Real Yuki was back "K-Ken? Kishou? W-what happened?"

Though he would never admit it her husband froze, this was something beyond anything he could have ever…imagined, thought, feared? As his hands went slack Ken tottered to his mother and hugged her tightly as he cried. Yuki smiled, tired rather than in pain, her son could recognize the real her, she stroked his head and cooed calmingly "Oh, my little boy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kishou moved closer and grabbed her free hand, Yuki's grip was deathly tight "I'm sorry to both of you." she coughed as she met his eyes. But there was a message just for him,

 _Don't blame Ken._

He nodded before kissing Yuki's forehead and shifting so that Yuki lay partially in his lap with Ken. The young boy whispered "Love you Mama."

Yuki tried to lean up but needed Kishou's help to lean up to kiss his forehead "I love you to Baby, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened…" then she turned to her husband "Love you too." and gave him one last kiss.

Within minutes her body was rapidly cooling but neither male moved. There was too much to take in. Ken slowly let go of his mother before whispering "Can't tell."

"No…" Arima shook his head slowly "We can't tell."

* * *

The small café was doing brisk business today when one regular and a newcomer walked in together. Touka watched as "Binge Eater" Rize joked comfortably with a blond man. That itself was odd, usually she acted as a shy young lady.

Then came the protective part of her. One of the other regulars gave a hungry side-eye to the blond. Rize let out a quiet growl that only the ghouls could hear and the possessive streak came up.

Touka walked over as quickly as possible and thanked the clock for the afternoon rush being over. "Hello, welcome to Anteiku. What can I get you?"

Rize ordered "A black coffee for me, Touka-chan." The endearment grated on Touka's nerves she let it slide.

The blond snickered "I'd like a large mocha and a slice of chocolate pie please."

Touka returned moments later with the order and the bill. Strangely Rize reached into her purse but was too slow because her friend laid down the money. She gave him an exasperated look which he countered by good-naturedly sticking out his tongue. "Hide, I thought we agreed that I would pay."

"Nope! You agreed. I never said anything."

A moment later the humor faded out of them and Rize asked "Touka-chan."

Nobody was around so she walked over and answered with a much less polite "What do you want?"

Letting out a deep breath Rize looked at Hide and the latter gave a sharp-eyed nod "Is the manger around?" her fingers danced across the top of the table "It's an urgent matter."

Blinking with confusion about what Rize and a human could want with the manager she turned to the counter "Hey, Enji! Do you know where the manger is?"

The blond turned to his friend after shaking his head "Kaya? You know where the boss is?"

Kaya stepped behind the counter and started cleaning cups "Upstairs, said something about needing to take inventory."

Rize stood up with Hide and they moved to the second floor before anyone could move to intercept them.

The Binge Eater knocked on the door to storage, Yoshimura's voice echoed "Come in." and when they did he asked "Rize-san, did you need me?"

She nodded "This is a rather personal and powerful conversation."

The elder ghoul nodded and turned to the human "My name is Yoshimura, I am the owner and manager of the café."

An easy grin came across the blonde's face "Just call me Hide, nice to meet you sir."

"There are members of the CCG interested in this place." Rize started abruptly.

The manger turned to Hide who gave a laugh "Don't worry, I'm definitely on your side, and it's totally not what you think."

Now the manager turned back to Rize "The man who took me in…he's extremely famous and works for the CCG."

Yoshimura was, for the first time in many years, lost "If he raised you but works for the CCG then how are you still here?"

"He knows I'm a ghoul, there's a lot more to it but it's his story. He's looking for a place to relax, well, him and one other. They've got their own reasons but we came by to make sure that they could meet with you in private." There was something hopeful in her voice "I think you'll like what they have to say."

Hide continued "It needs to be a meeting after the café's closed for the night, something where all your employees can come and listen. We're offering a chance to turn everyone's world on it's head…well, they're offering, I'm just along 'cause I'm curious!" he laughed.

Yoshimura always tried to hear people out "Friday." He said tentatively "End of the week will give everybody the best chance to gather here."

"Deal." the other two said at the same time. They left casually bickering with each other, giving Yoshimura the impression they were siblings rather than anything else.

* * *

Weekly meetings were usual for the Anteiku crew, Friday after shift ones, not so much. But they were told they needed to be there. An hour before the café closed Hide and Rize returned.

15 minutes before they closed a nightmare walked in.

Everyone froze and the other customers left as quickly as they could. Kishou Arima walked in with another white-haired man. The table of four seemed to ignore how quiet everything else became and carried on with their own conversations.

Touka Kirishima, Enji Koma, and Kaya Irimi watched Renji Yomo, who had come in from the back. Yomo froze but within moments walked downstairs to the underground tunnels. The door to the café closed and Yoshimura led everyone else down to the same area.

The first thing that happened was Renji screamed "That is KISHOU ARIMA!"

"Yes, I am." The Reaper replied evenly.

"Why is he here!?" the crew, besides Yoshimura, were in shock-Renji never showed any emotion and here he was screaming at everyone and everything.

The manager cut in "Renji, he is our guest at this time."

Touka, her hatred for Doves coming through, spat "Probably just looking for evidence."

"Actually," Arima stated easily "My squad requires no evidence. If we suspect that a building either has a ghoul or people harboring one we are allowed to enter, no warrant or proof required." That scared everyone to silence.

Even more so when they realize that Rize was at ease with him. The other white-haired man stepped forward "What my father is trying to say- "

"'Father'?!" Enji cried out in shock. That started everyone yelling, trying to be heard over the din.

Everyone on the café side fell to silence as the single red eye of the son glared at them harshly "I hate being interrupted or repeating myself. Now, if I may?" the one red eye was pinned on Enji who nodded hesitantly "We are here because…too many good people have died, ghoul and human. I've lost more friends than I ever care to count to the CCG. I want to guide those ghouls who want peace to a place where they can be taken care of and where they can later help others. That is why we are here."

Renji grit his teeth "That man has killed more ghouls than anyone else!"

The defendant nodded "That is true."

"He killed some of our friends!"

"Very likely."

"That bastard killed my sister!"

To that, Arima finally said something "I have killed more than my fair share of ghouls, I have ruined countless lives. If you feel beholden to try to avenge them, you are more than welcome to try, but I will fight, I have things that I need to do before I die." Silence filled the air "Ghouls and humans come in both good and bad, for many years now I have tried to avoid hurting and even helping those ghouls who do not want to kill or those who aren't monsters."

Yoshimura sighed heavily "Perhaps we should take a small breather, it seems that our groups have both allowed their tempers to flair." He gestured to Rize who's eyes had turned red and it was obvious was only seconds away from trying to defend Arima.

Arima led his group towards the drop off and several minutes later everyone was back and seated. Yoshimura sat in front of his employees who were about ten feet behind him, mirrored by the son who had his own people equally distant. The manager asked kindly "I take I you are their spokesperson?" at the nod he continued "My name is Yoshimura."

The other introduced himself with equal ease "My name is Ken Kaneki."

The ghoul asked quietly "We know what you are looking for, but please tell us what your plans are."

Ken was silent for some time before starting slowly "Within the CCG there are certain factions that believe that ghouls may not be as evil or as simple as the institution would have us believe. The simple fact is that there are certain channels we are using to help. We can fight but we cannot shelter. That is why we are asking you."

Yoshimura openly admitted "I am tempted as we've been helping other ghouls for a long time, but why are you approaching us now?"

Ken looked at Rize and Hide, who nodded, and his father, who only maintained eye contact, "Because the CCG has offered me a position on Squad 0. My Father's squad are aware of my nature and most of them are not full humans either. They are loyal to him over CCG and we have the opportunity to both help those who wish for it and hunt those who-"

Touka snarled but at Yoshimura's disapproving look she withered. "Forgive me Kaneki-san, but I believe I understand you." the elder ghoul closed his eyes for a moment "However much I would like to cooperate I cannot blindly trust anyone, let alone someone who works for the CCG."

Ken nodded before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and sliding it over "Here is something that may prove us to you. If after that you are convinced, call the number and we will set up further conversations. If within two days we hear nothing from you, we will take that as your decline and we will search elsewhere with no repercussions on your part." At some unsaid signal his group rose and left.

* * *

 _25 hours previously_

Asaki Fuguchi tried not to tremble as Jason sneered at him. It was one of the most difficult things he had ever done but if it would protect his family then he would do it. His hands trembled as he handed the metal box back to the rabid ghoul.

The manic grinned as he turned the box around and examined it from several angles "Good! Now for your payment!"

It was a backhand through the window.

Or at least, it was supposed to be.

The instant before he hit the glass something jerked him in a circle and the sound of shattering glass filled the air. A voice even more sinister than Jason's whispered into his ear "Behind the building you will find a hunting blind. Get in and don't move, if you do that I can guarantee that you'll live to see the wife and daughter you sent away."

He rushed out the back and into the blind that wasn't there four hours ago, but from there he could see everything.

Jason stood up and cracked his neck before twitching as two men entered the small clearing. Even from the far side of the building it was easy to see they were Doves. In an instant both of their weapons were out, the larger man had a club-like one while the smaller had something that looked like a cross between a stick and a whip, but razor thin.

Then someone else dropped into the clearing, a thin man wearing a black hoody and jeans with black boots, the hood obscured his hair and his mask was as remarkable as Jason's. Whatever material it was made out was sculpted to his face with a perfect 'U' of a toothy smile that reached until just under his eyes, where one hole was for his left eye and the camo painting.

Everyone went on guard as another, less sadistic but more efficient, Investigator hunter entered the fray. "Camo!" the white-haired Dove whispered "I wonder what his looks like?" there was nothing on record about his kagune.

Jason snarled "What are you here for?" as the group moved into a triangle.

Camo said slowly, so differently than how he had spoken only seconds ago "I need the good doctor for a special project…"

It was an obvious stalemate, while there were two Doves they were up against two of the strongest ghouls in recent history. Jason let his blades out and turned a few millimeters to face Camo "So why don't we fight first then whoever survives can deal with these pests?"

With that same slow voice Camo responded "I'd rather be doing my real hunting, I have tastier investigators to eat." immediately following those words there was something that physically pushed the investigators into Jason.

With a snarl the ghoul threw the duo away from him before scanning for Camo. He wasn't there. Any musings or pursuit, however, was stamped out as a large club hit him in the side and threw him over six feet across the clearing. A smirk took over his face "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to do with a snack or two."

Asaki flinched when something brushed past his shoulder in the blind. Camo whispered "Let's go." The first mile they moved as quietly as they could, after that they ran swiftly only stopping after another mile to put on disguises, rags, a cap and some face paint in the doctor's case while Camo underwent a massive change.

He replaced his hoody with a thin jacket riddled with patches, threw dirt on his jeans, boots were exchanged for ragged tennis shoes and a dirty blond wig covered his head and he put something in his mouth. The disguises came out of a backpack that had been stashed in a tree beforehand and Camo grabbed the doctor's watch and anything else that looked valuable. Except his wedding band "Here. Gloves." and he tossed a pair of ratty working gloves at him before saying "Let me do all the talking."

Within a few minutes they were coming up on a city, and a police officer on a bicycle. Had the doctor thought they were going to avoid the man he was mistaken. Camo took on an accent that threw him for a loop with the body language to match.

"Awficer! Awficer! Ya gotta halp! We wuse up on da mantn when dem ghul bust frew da winda an-an-an dey wuse fiten!"

Obviously, the young man was taken by the heavy accent and two people just appearing out of thin air "What happened?"

"Ghul!" Camo screamed and threw a hand up to point at the mountain they had just come off of.

The officer paled but reached for his radio "This is Yagishi, I've just got a report that ghouls were sighted on the mountain."

The dispatch lady responded "We have reports that there are ghoul investigators going up there. Should we call back up?"

Yagishi looked at Camo who nodded vigorously "I have eye witnesses that say yes and there are some faint unsettling sounds." Indeed, there were still echoes of the fight even from this distance.

"Roger that. Be careful." The woman said before switching channels.

The officer looked at the duo "Alright," he started calmly "I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Camo was off like a shot "Me an my frend ain't got no home, but we gots a frend here he got a plave. We wuse gonna stay up at the abnd hut on da mantn tonit but we gets der an sees da liht on den da ghul bust frew da winda an we takes ovv, saws sum guys wifh cases, sos we know whos dey is. But wes scade! Sos we run an' run an' sees you an' tels you!" the expressive babbling ended with Camo panting.

The officer seemed to have gotten all that so he nodded and offered "Sir, thank you very much for your tip. If you'd like I can escort you to your friend's home." Every word rang with sincerity.

The ghoul shook his head "Naw, fank ya' sir, but ole Bove, he painoid. Dun lik awficer, gets scade. Mite not en oen da dore."

Yagishi sighed and it was obvious he didn't like it "If you're sure…" Camo nodded so he finished "Again, thank you. Please, be safe and good luck."

The two ghouls nodded and walked down an alley before Camo straightened. The doctor watched as the actor beside him rolled his shoulders and motioned to a small building without a door, it looked like an abandoned shed. Camo pulled off his backpack and handed Asaki a new set of clothes "Change, you scent is all over your stuff and we need to lose them."

The barely lit room was silent except the sound of fabric for several minutes before Asaki asked "So what was the ideal scenario up there?"

Since his accent earlier Camo's breathing had been labored but it evened out before he answered "Ideally, Jason and the white-haired investigator would die, the black-haired one knows things that we need. My job, however, was to get you down in one piece."

Both were finished changing and the bag was packed with the old clothes and they started to move again, this time down an alley until they reached a trio huddled around a fire in a drum. Camo, now in a gray suit, one that matched Asaki's, stepped forward "Gentlemen," he started quietly. The trio stared at him in silence "Am I correct in assuming that you are John, Malcom, and Benny?" they nodded hesitantly "You may be aware that your friend Lance has gotten a job. I am his boss and he requested that I give you these clothes and tell you where he now lives."

There was a quick exchange while the doctor felt his stomach drop. When they were several streets away he asked "D-did you just use those men to throw Jason off our trail?" the unspoken 'to die' filled the air.

"No, that bag has activated charcoal to keep the smells in, I need them to carry that bag to their friend so that I can retrieve it later. I did not lie to them, nor did I put them in danger."

"Who are you?" the doctor asked, but when he got no answer he changed question "Where are we going?"

"To a safe house…" there was hesitation "I'm sorry but we have to pretend to use you as a bargaining chip."

His legs shut down "What?"

Camo let out a humorless chuckle "Don't worry. We are making a deal with people who may help you, but they won't trust us. So… we need to provide them with an incentive to trust us. You will be perfectly taken care of."

It was a whisper of hope and determination "As long as I can see them again I will endure anything."

Camo unlocked a door that looked just like every other "Don't worry. I told you I would bring you to them. Just trust me for a bit longer doctor. Hurting you is something I don't want to do."

* * *

20 hours since Yoshimura had met with Arima and his son. 28 hours left of their deal. He turned the paper over, examined it from every angle. If the simple words written on it were true then it would change a lot for everyone.

He stood up and motioned for Enji, "Leave Kaya in charge, I need you with me."

The Demon Ape nodded at the paper "We're going?"

"Only to see if they were being truthful."

The address was several hours away, but the manager trusted those he left behind to lock up. The place was a small building deep within the town, the mountain overlooking it like a guardian. There was a note on the paper- _ring, don't knock_.

Yoshimura did as it asked and within a few seconds the door swung open to reveal the supposedly dead doctor. "Fuguchi-san?" Enji gasped "You were reported dead!"

The doctor smiled "Not dead, saved and hidden away."

Yoshimura asked "Who?"

"Camo, the dove hunter, now come in so I can make some coffee."

The safe house was modestly furnished and the doctor went about making the instant coffee for the trio as the tv filled the air with the sounds of an evening drama. "How long have you been here?" the manager asked.

"A day or so, Camo treated me really well, told me his group met with you. If you hadn't come to pick me up they would have let me go on my own."

Enji prickled "You were a hostage?"

With a laugh the doctor shook his head "No, they saved me from Jason and two doves, they wanted me to lay low for a while."

Jason was a name that brought apprehension to the other ghouls, the manager asked "Could you tell us what happened?"

"Gladly."

* * *

Kureo Mado made his way into the 20th Ward building with his partner, they were immediately greeted by a young investigator "Kureo Mado, Koutarou Amon, I've been ordered to take you to Kamemochi-san."

They followed and soon reached the top floor where the Branch Director waited. Bowing his head, the director introduced himself "I am Kamemochi, the director, thank you for coming."

A man in a lab coat followed them in but was largely ignored "Thank you for having us." Mado replied

Kamemochi couldn't help but glance at Mado's left arm, in a sling "May I ask what happened?"

Mado grimaced "Yesterday we were on an investigation on a little-known ghoul. We arrived on scene and Jason was thrown through the window, it appears he had a spat with Camo who also showed up."

Amon took up the story "Camo left-not fled, but we ended up fighting Jason for some time, he only left because there was backup coming, he must have smelt them because he left within minutes of them getting there. During the fight he tossed this over his shoulder. I believe it was why he was there in the first place, perhaps to find out if the other ghoul knew what it was."

It was a plain metal box made of 2-inch panels with a dull gray color. The branch director examined it from several angles before shaking his head "Doctor, do you have any idea what this might be?"

The scientist that had followed them in frowned "No sir. Though it looks rather ordinary, but they wouldn't be so concerned about a normal cube."

"Because it is very special." a voice from behind them said. Amon and Mado jumped before they relaxed.

"Arima-san." The elder investigator greeted "It's nice to see you again."

"You too." came from Arima's companion.

Amon cleared his throat "And who might you be?"

Mado gave a lazy smile "That is Ken Kaneki. His son and partner for now."

That news stunned his own partner but it was ignored in favor of Kishou handing the box to his son. Ken turned it several times before pushing his thumb against one of the panels and twisting. The item opened on five sides revealing four nested squares within. Kishou asked quietly "Is this it?"

Ken sighed heavily "No doubt." Looking at the others he explained "This is beyond your pay grade. Only Special Class and above usually but since you were the ones who recovered it we've seen fit to tell you." he took a breath before turning the walls on the innermost square and folding them down to create an open space to the next set of walls "As you know we, the CCG, is always looking for ways to improve both our investigators and their chances of coming home at night. This is the centerpiece, or rather one of about 16 prototypes of ways to introduce a kakuhou into the subject."

The news was a bomb, Amon gasped "It would create an abomination…"

"No," Ken countered "Think about it this way, kagune aside, it would allow those who underwent implantation to heal like ghouls, to have sharper senses and reflexes. It would allow more of them to survive." He moved back to his explanation "The kakuhou is made of two parts, the 'core' and the 'body'. The body is the RC cells used and it surrounds the core which controls the organ. The core would be inserted in the center and the box into the body, this would allow a much greater degree of control. These smaller boxes form the 'frame' and, theoretically, one could gain more power by unlocking the next frame."

Amon, the only other one who seemed to have found his voice asked "What type of power?"

"Better senses, faster healing, more strength without increasing muscle mass, and if we allowed the use of a kagune, a stronger kagune and higher RC count. It's made out of a new alloy with about 300 different compounds and is very valuable."

His father took over "In the past there have been experiments by other organizations to the same ends, but they lacked this device so the rejection rate was 100%. If this fell into their hands the success rate would be at least 98%."

The thought of half-ghouls flooding Japan crushed the investigators.


End file.
